


Come on Eileen!

by FoofsterRoonie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Eileen Leahy, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoofsterRoonie/pseuds/FoofsterRoonie
Summary: Dean watches confused with Sam and Eileen’s interactions with Gabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Come on Eileen!

Dean stares across the library to the trio on the couch. Sam and Eileen are reading a book with Elieen pressed against him. It would be a sight that Dean would tease Sam about with how sickly sweet it is if it were not for the oddly huggy, sweet tooth archangel on the other side of Sam sleeping cuddled against them. Dean is not sure if the archangel is still sleeping to recharge his grace or if he just sleeps for fun, he would not be surprised if the latter was the case.

Eileen moves her hand to run through Gabriel's hair under the book as Sam leans against her shoulder. Dean is not sure when the three of them got so close together, especially since he refuses to do so himself. Even more so especially if being friends with Gabriel means he will wrap himself around you at every available opportunity. Like in the kitchen this morning when Gabriel just hugged Sam completely unprompted, who even does that?! 

That's not even mentioning the amount of time the three of them spend together. Constantly watching movies or reading books. It seems at every opportunity for Sam and Eileen to spend time together Gabriel decides he wants to tag along. Maybe Dean should intervene, so his brother can actually spend time with his girlfriend alone.

He supposes that there are some perks to befriending the archangel. Gabriel does frequently give them gifts. Some gifts that Dean would like to forget seeing, but what else did he expect from the ex-trickster? Plus, he is always talking about nerdy shit with Sam, so he guesses that's another perk. 

But forget about that because befriending Gabriel seems like Deans worst nightmare. The archangel’s now laying across their laps I don't know... Purring? Do angels even purr? What is that? He will have to ask Castiel about it later. Maybe now because Dean does not want to keep watching the annoyingly small 'Celestial Being' wrap himself around the couple.

_______________________________________

Dean needs a shower, and food. How can a creature even have that much blood in it? And how did it get everywhere like that? Next time he is going on a hunt like that he is making Sam stab the bloodsucker himself! Dean closes the door to the bunker behind him and makes his way down the stairs, hoping he will be out of the shower by the time Sam gets back with the food. 

A quick glance into the library earns Dean’s interest however when he notices Eileen and Gabriel sat on the same couch as earlier. Gabriel is nestled up against Eileen, whispering something into her ear and kissing her neck. Rage quickly forms in Dean at the sight. Gabriel places a series of quick kisses along the laughing woman's neck before pulling her gently into a kiss.

That rat bastard, how dare he?! How dare she?! He thought Sam and Eileen were a great couple but upon seeing this he has quickly decided otherwise. Dean leaves before they notice, deciding he will try and find the best way to inform Sam without breaking the poor kid’s heart. And of course formulate his game plan for killing the archangel for hurting Dean’s baby brother. 

_______________________________________

Freshly showered and even more angry on Sam’s behalf, Dean finds Sam in his room with the traitors.

“Sammy, can I talk to you in private about something?” Dean asks, side-eyeing the two.

“Uhm, sure... I guess? Is everything alright?” Sam asks confused as he follows Dean out and a distance away from Sam’s room that he finds rather trivial. Dean opens a door to a spare bedroom in the bunker and gestures vaguely towards a chair. Prompting an eyebrow raise as Sam sits down. 

“So... Eileen!” Dean almost announces vaguely.

“She is- he- They are...” Dean adds unhelpfully, earning an impatient look. 

“She is cheating on you!” Dean states bluntly, internally chastising himself for not following his script and instead dropping it fully on his little brother. Expecting hysterical sobbing, or at least some anger and throwing. Dean is very concerned by Sam’s confused look.

“With who, Dean?” He asks, seemingly unfazed by the information. Dean does not understand why that is his Brother’s first question, but he will humor it.

“Gabriel.” He answers in a hopefully soothing tone and puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder, attempting to preemptively placate his brother. Once again Sam throws a wrench in Deans’ idea of the conversation’s expected route. Instead of hysterics he gets a chuckle? Maybe he is in denial? Sam stands up from the chair and moves past Dean, instead pushing Dean to sit in the chair as Sam rubs his temple. Dean settles into the chair uncomfortably.

“Ok, so. Eileen is... Eileen is dating Gabriel-” Sam starts, quickly getting cut off by Dean.

“Yes, that's what I'm telling you. And I will help yo-”

Sam shushes Dean with a gesture of his hand, 

annoyed at being cut off.

“Eileen is dating Gabriel and me, Dean,” Sam corrects. Quickly finding a confused look from Dean at the information. Sam sighs at the conversation, clearly already annoyed at needing to have it in the first place.

“We are all dating each other Dean. I am dating Eileen and Gabriel too, he tries again.

“What?!”

_______________________________________

Sam paces in front of the bed. Gabriel leaning against Eileen, Both of them watching Sam.

“I thought you told Dean? It took me like 30 minutes to explain it to him and I still don't think he fully gets it!” Sam directs mostly towards Eileen.

“It was your job to tell him, we spoke about it a month ago!” She answers back, signing with a similarly rushed pace. Both of their attentions are drawn away by Gabriel chuckling into Eileen’s shoulder. 

Gabriel looks between the two of them.

“I knew neither of you told him. Thought it'd be funny!” Gabriel excuses with a smile that shows he clearly does find it very amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friends Sam and Shannon for proof reading and helping make sure the story was well paced!


End file.
